


Boku wa Kimi o Sagashiteta

by thesunmetmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daddy Long Legs, Letters, M/M, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: This is the tale of Mingyu and Minghao before they finally meet in Seoul.—Gyuhao omake of my Seoksoo Soulmate AU
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Boku wa Kimi o Sagashiteta

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is another omake. This is the story of Mingyu and Minghao from my Seoksoo Soulmate AU. I hope it won't spoil anyone lol. Sorry if it does not make any sense since you have to read the main story to understand it, but I am not done cross posting the story to AO3. Sorry for that. I hope you can still enjoy, though. Kimi o Sagashiteta by Chemistry.

* * *

ずっとずっと君のそばで

Always by your side

誰よりも近いこの場所で

At this place, closer than anyone

何よりも強い気持ちで

With feelings stronger than anything else

僕は君を守り続ける

I will keep on protecting you

* * *

He ran accross the road, through the harsh rain pouring over him. It was raining cats and dogs. His favorite red sweater was soaked all over and he groaned. The feeling of wet sweater on his bare skin was too uncomfortable. But then, as soon as he entered the house, his mother told him that there was something for him by the front door.

A new letter had come. There it laid, on the small counter, bringing hopes and answers to the young Xu Minghao in sixth grade.

_Finally! After two weeks of dreading!_

"Go to bath first! Or else you'll catch cold!" his mother shouted at him from the kitchen. She was cooking dinner, probably some grilled fish and boiled vegetables from the smell of it. Minghao just shouted back a loud _'yes, Mom!'_ as his small feet brought him to his room. Small and almost felt like a storage, but at least it was his own room (there's a benefit for being the only child in the house, after all, he did not need to share the room with his non-existant siblings).

Minghao ripped the envelope as soon as he closed the door. He could not wait to read what his Daddy Long Legs got to say regarding his latest question. He had asked if he could know the detail about _'the other gentleman'_ that his guardian refer to in the previous letter. Two weeks was the time needed for him to finally fulfilled little Xu Minghao's big curiosity.

With eagerness, he started reading the first word.

* * *

"He's mad at me..."

"What is it, Gyu?" his father asked from his own desk. As the sole successor of Kim Empire in the future South Korea, Mingyu had been studying business in real life with his desk being inside of his father's study chamber, so that the boy could easily learn from day to day basis from watching his father in work. Some he took notes, some he tried to improve. His father was not the stubborn, conservative type. Even if his son was still young, he would always consider whatever ideas crossed the boy's mind, including giving this Xu Minghao from China the special scholarship as per Mingyu's personal request.

The boy was given the files of those who had made it to the final round of their company's CSR program to help the education of unlucky children from around the world and Xu Minghao just happened to be one of them. Mingyu was boredly looking at the CV and their photos when a skinny boy with cute button nose and cheeks puffier than his stomach looked back at him. He then read his CV and grew impressed. Out of instinct, Mingyu handed over Minghao's CV to his father and said, "I picked him."

And there he was, inside the letter Mingyu just received today from the silver tray their butler presented, obviously angry with what Mingyu had written in the previous letter.

"Dad. Minghao's mad at me, but I'm not really sure. It's a Chinese character I've never seen before...," the boy whined.

"Give it to me. I wanna see."

He gave the letter to his father.

"...Hmm, this is a really big word for a little child. Are you sure he's a sixth grader?" his father laughed hard. Because, despite being angry, the Xu kid used sophisticated, formal approach, which was not learned yet in Mingyu's Chinese lesson so far. "And, yes, he's mad at you. What did you say to him?"

"Uh...I...probably said that it would be worthy to...invest in him..."

His father sighed. " _Mingyu_...," a groan. "What have I ever told you? People are our precious assets, but they, first and foremost, are human beings. We do not tell them we invest in them. We grow up with them. Learn with and from them. You will never be a good leader if you treat your people as objects."

Dejected, he looked down. His father patted his head to cheer him up.

"No wonder that Xu kid is angry with you. Go on, Son, tell him you are sorry."

* * *

He almost got chocked on his own spit.

"Around my age?? A sixth grader??"

_What was this nonsense about??_ There was no way someone around his age could be involved in a lot of money such as scholarship and beyond that. Not even the child of the president director. _What was this all about?? Was he being tricked right now?? A fucking, sad joke??_

Don't tell him that this was not a company, but a gangster group...

* * *

Mingyu laughed.

“A gangster…,” he could not stop laughing while conjuring his pen, already writing a reply to the boy. “This one got imagination, all right.”

A reply letter that was somehow gotten so long with his honest compliment about the boy. Mingyu did not even remember he wrote all of those when he posted it, whistling lightly.

* * *

_Minghao did not reply to him._

...

"Mingyu."

...

"KIM MINGYU!"

"YES! YES!" he was startled. His father sighed again.

"What is it this time, Gyu? You've been silent these days..."

Mingyu shrugged. "It's Minghao, Dad..."

" _Him again??_ I swear, you are hooked with this kid, Mingyu, it kinda worries me now."

"He did not reply to me, Dad. It's been almost a week."

"Well, the letter could be lost."

Mingyu frowned, not believing his father's words even for a bit. His father sighed again, then pulled a chair beside his son's.

"Look. You can't be like this everytime that kid do something, Mingyu. You don't even know him."

"I know him."

"Mingyu!"

"I know him, Dad. I know this boy. I know about him. His whole life was there, written on two pieces of paper. I know him more from all of these exchanged letters. I can read it here!"

His father groaned.

"I'm serious, Dad. I think...I think he's the one."

A sudden silence.

"Mingyu, you're basically twelve."

"I know."

"There is a 99% chance he's not your soulmate."

"Then I have at least 1% chance that he's my soulmate."

" _Kim Mingyu!_ "

" _Dad._ "

Stubborn, both of them. Until Mingyu's father sighed again for the last time.

"Well, he did not reply to you."

"I'll fix that."

* * *

_'I'm sorry. I won't write again cos I keep hurting you. Sorry.'_

* * *

No letters from Xu Minghao ever came again to Kim Mingyu.

* * *

Minghao just entered the front door—an eighth grader now; taller and stronger—when he noticed a letter on the same small counter with a familiar handwriting. Both his eyes got widened in an instant. He himself had forgotten about the exchanged letters, because he could not reply anything to that person. To encounter the same letter after two years was just too shocking.

He ran again to his room, getting yelled at by his mother, just like that day. He almost tore off the whole letter because he impatiently opened it. The letter was a formal one. It was about their company's exchange student program at his current middle school and told Minghao to try applying for it. The letter was definitely not from that person.

Minghao shrugged. He was about to throw it onto his desk, when he finally found the second paper. He opened it and his breath almost stopped.

_'I'll be waiting for you in Seoul.'_

* * *

今日もあしたもあさっても

_Today, tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow_

どれだけの時がたっても

_No matter how much time passes_

これだけは変わらないんだ

_Only this will not change_

僕は君だけを見つめている

_I will gaze only at you_

* * *

Minghao turned his head to his newly-wedded husband after the ruckus with him and Jun cleared up and the wedding party resumed. Minghao's eyes were red from crying too much, but nevertheless, he was happy. Both their timers remained frozen still in 00:00 on their wrists, not belonging to each other.

He was not Mingyu's soulmate.

Mingyu was not his soulmate.

But, somehow, they found each other even without the red string of fate, from China to South Korea, 2123 kilometers apart.

"What is it, Hao?" Mingyu asked with a smile so warm, it could melt even the iciest heart of Xu Minghao, a man who was already heart broken by his own soulmate, yet he found love was just right there beside him, loving and waiting for him since he was a mere sixth grader.

"Nothing."

He shut his husband up from further questions with a loving kiss on the lips.

* * *

きっと分かってたんだ 君に初めて出会ったその瞬間 には

_I certainly knew at the moment when I first met you_

さがし続けてたんだ 

_I’ve been continuing to search for you_

僕は君をさがしてた

_I’ve been searching for you_

* * *


End file.
